Life in Konoha Prep
by MoonlightxVampirate
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke moves into Konoha and goes to 'Konoha Prep' for his last year of highschool. He gets himself into trouble with the most evil gang, full of girls! They have a secret, he is the first 'human' to findout. DISCONTINUED!
1. Groups and an Uchiha's New School

**A/N: Heyyya! This is Becca and Candice! Ok, in this story, us and our friends APPEAR! This is also a Highschool fanfic. The gang is in their senior year as well as us. Instead of Sakura being the new girl and Sasuke being the 'bully-hotshot-heartthrob', it's the other way around! Iv'e had this idea stuck in my head for a while!**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke moves into Konoha and goes to 'Konoha Prep' for his last year of highschool. He gets himself into trouble with the most evil gang, full of girls! They have a secret, he is the first 'human' to findout. What will happen? Whats their secret?**

**pairings: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, OC/OC, OC/OC**

**NOTE: Haruno Sakura has a sister and a brother! Sister: Haruno Rebecca(me-Becca). Brother: Haruno Kabuto(Yes. The same Yakushi Kabuto but here he's Sakura's brother! And instead of his last name being Yasushi, Candice's last name is Yaskushi! Muhaha! Yes, I couldn't think of anything else!)**

**_THE MOST IMPORTANT NOTE EVER:_ None of my OC's are Mary Sues or the guys one(forgot it!) Besides, I have never heard of a Mary Sue before! -audience/readers GASP!- Yes, I am EXTREMELLY dumb!**

**THE OC's!-in the pairing thing-**

**OC(1)/OC(3)**

**OC(2)/OC(4)**

**OC1: Becca(me-duh-)**

**OC2: Candice(Candice...-duh-)**

**OC3: Todd(my crush-like in real life but not his name-)**

**OC4: Dylan(Candice's crush-real life-)**

**OC5: Alycia(My BFF who loves Cats. She'll go up to me, Candice, and Kathryn singing and dancing "Cats! I'm a kitty kat! Meow! Meow! etc.." and it annoys the hell outta us!)**

**OC6: Kathryn(My BFF who yells at Alycia for being stupid-lol-)**

**OC7: Jamie(The real mean girl. My enemy in this story like mine in real life. Not her real name though.)**

**AGES:**

**All the students are 17!**

**-blushes- Iv'e been taking up your time! Gomen!**

_**Life In Konoha Prep**_

_**Groups**_

**Death:**

Haruno Sakura

Haruno Rebecca

Yamanaka Ino

Yakushi Candice

Sabaku Temari

**Midnight:**

Hyuuga Neji

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Kabuto

Sabaku Gaara

Sabaku Kankuro

**Rebelz:**

Tenten

Hyuuga Hinata

Kilegia Todd

Pojuuki Dylan

Sylecia Kathryn

Makumi Alycia

**Snobbzz:**

Sukugo Jamie

Tsuchi Kin

Tayuya

Sakon

Ukon

Kimimaru

Jirobu

Kidomaru

**Losers:**

Nara Shikamaru

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

Rock Lee

Akimichi Choji

Uchiha Sasuke

_**Life In Konoha Prep**_

_**An Uchiha's New School**_

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the halls to the principal's office. He knocked on the door but a loud snoring was his reply. _KNOCK KNOCK_ _BANG BANG BANG!_ He 'knocked' again and the she yelled 'Come in' and muttered something about losing sleep. "Soooo, you must be the new student Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?" She asked. He nodded and she handed him two pieces of paper. "The first one has your homeroom number. The second has your locker number with the code on the back. Your homeroom teacher will be in here in a moment." She informed. After a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"AHEM! I SAID YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER WILL BE IN HERE IN A MOMENT! THATS YOUR CUE PERVERT!" She yelled for a cue. "Oh..right.." The teacher said coming in. "Sasuke, this is your homeroom teacher, Kakashi." She said. "KAKASHI! I told you to put those books away! I don't want you to influence the children to read Icha Icha Paradise!" She scolded. "Yes, Principal Tsunade! Of course!" Kakashi said awkwardly while shoving it away in his pocket.

After a bit more of her use-less talking, Kakashi escorted Sasuke to their homeroom. After going to the top floor, he walked in the room, not caring if he was half and hour late. "SENSEI! WHATS YOUR EXCUSE THIS TIME?" Two loud blonds yelled out. "Naruto! Temari! Shut the fuck up! Class, we have a new student!" Kakashi said. Sasuke walked in the class and imidiately girls screamed. Kakashi then took out his book again, waiting for the argument.

---

"Kin! Must you be so loud? I mean Temari here screaching in my ear is enough but your screaming bloody murder over there!" A girl with black hair stated. "Class! Lets all sit in a circle and tell Uchiha Sasuke our names!" Kakashi suddenly said as he turned to a Chibi-Kakashi on crack.

The class groaned and two groups stayed in their seats. Chibi Kakashi turned around and yelled "Death! Midnight! Get off your asses and sit in our _Circle of Happiness_!" When those last words 'Circle of Happiness' were said all members of Death and Midnight cringed, gave Chibi Kakashi 'the finger' and flames encircled them. "No Happy?" Chibi Kakashi asked, in a sad tone crying. "No _happy_!" The gangs yelled as they crossed their arms and stayed in their seats. Chibi Kakashi walked over to them and yelled out their names while pointing to them.

---

"This is Haruno Sakura." Pointing to a girl with pink hair that was down with a black headband pushing it back with a thick strand on each side, that went to her mid-back and dull green eyes. She had on a green tank-top with a black skirt that reached mid-thigh and had two slits revealing green shorts. "Her Twin Haruno Rebecca." Pointing to the girl with black hair that reached about her mid-thigh and was kept in a ponytail, and like her sister, a thick strand on each side. She had 'extremely-dull' green eyes. _Who's eyes are ever that dull?_ Sasuke though while looking at her clothes. She had a black tank-top, black baggy pants, red studded belt, and red sleeves.

"Yamanaka Ino" Pointing to a girl with blond hair kept in a high ponytail that went down to her mid-back with semi-dull blue eyes. She just wore a lightblue tank showing some of her stomatch with black capris. "Yakushi Candice" Pointing to a girl that looks like Ino. She had her blond hair down and it reached her shoulders with semi-dull blue eyes. She wore a plain navy tanktop that showed her belly-button with black capris. "Sabaku Temari. Thats the last of the gang Death" Pointing to another blond who's hair is kept in four ponytails with her semi-dull brown eyes. She had a purple tank-top and a black skirt that reached her knees. _Death? Is that their gang's name? _Sasuke though as Chibi Kakashi went to the other gang.

---

"Hyuuga Neji" Pointing to a boy who had long brown hair in a low ponytail and freakish white eyes. He had a plain white t-shirt with navy shorts. "Uzumaki Naruto" Pointing to a boy with 'whiskers' on his cheeks, blond spiked hair and blue eyes. He seems to like orange since he's basically wearing all orange. Orange jacket over a black tanktop and orange pants. "Haruno Kabuto" Pointing to a boy with silver hair in a ponytail, glasses, and dull black eyes. He had a black jacket over a purple tanktop with purple shorts.

"Sabaku Gaara, Temari's younger brother." Pointing to a somewhat scary-looking boy with spiked red hair, the Kaji sign tattooed on his forehead and piercing blue eyes. He had a red short-sleeve shirt with darkbrown pants. "and Sabaku Kankuro. Gaara's olderbrother and the younger brother of Temari. This is the last of the gang Midnight, inferior to Death who are girls.." Pointing to a weird-looking boy with brown spiked hair hidden by his hoodie, brown eyes, and purple facepaint-like stuff. His purple hoodie over a black t-shirt and black capris.

---

Waving her hands and sighing dramatically, "All this naming is making me wanna sleep. Kakashi, it's the end of the class and we have lunch since you took up the entire first part of the day!" Rebecca said as Ino suddenly jumped up. "Yea! Your making us miss our precious time! We have customers you know!" She yelled dramatically eyeing certain people in the room as their 'customers'. "Ino! They aren't customers! We beat them up! Geez! How slow are you!" Candice yelled waving her hands around.

"Candice! Your the slow one! Our cover was blown! Jeez! Listen once in awhile!" Sakura yelled fists in the air. "Will you all just shut it! Since the Haruno family owned this school, we won't get in trouble. Though it's just the girls left in the family, you still own it!" Temari yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The twins nodded.

"Hey! I am definatly not a girl! And I have had enough of you girls! Who gives a fuck if your on your period or not!" Kabuto defended. "How dare you claim were on our period yet YELL IT OUT LOUD!" Sakura and Rebecca screamed running after Kabuto jumping over the rest of the class that are still on the floor.

**A/N: Lol. This is a humor/romance fic. This is going to get even funnier. Oh and Kakashi is still 'Chibi Kakashi on crack'. Anyways, I hope you like it!-gets glares- I have my other fics though I posted a new one, BECAUSE IM STUPID! Besides, this one comes easy for me and is funny in my opinion. Anyways, R&R!**


	2. Fight For Your Life

**A/N: This is the second chapter. . I'm sooo happy about it! xD. Anyways, I just posted the first chapter of this story so ...um...? Before school, I'll write SOO MANY chapters of this so I can post them once a week and write more on weekends.This fic will have MANY chapters. Oh, and some people in here aren't pure humans. -smirks- This fic will get _extremely weird_** **just to let you know. Oh and Midnight's name was ORIGINALLY Hell but I said, fuck hell, go with Midnight.(There is a warning note below...)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own these songs or Naruto(Hinata may own him..muhahaha). Buuut, I _do_ own Sasuke. See, if I said the _anime Naruto_ then I would mean all the characters also. But I didn't and I say I own Sasuke!**

**Candice: And I own my Shika-kun! Yeahoo!**

**Becca: Dude, who in their mind would say 'yeahoo!' anymore...?**

**Candice: MEEE!**

**Becca: That explains EVERYTHING...-huggles Sasuke- _MY SASUKE-KUN WILL PROTECT MEEEEE! FROM YOU, CANDICE!_**

**Readers/Reviewers: O.O. ooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyy... **

**_ANYWAYS..._ But we do own this story, the OC's(not mary sues/marty joes), and the plot.**

**Candice: Plus the SPIFFY title.**

**Becca: WTF?**

**Candice: SPIFFY TITLE!-hyperventalates-**

**Becca: Muhahahahahaa! DIE!**

**Readers/Reviewers: WTF?**

**Sakura: LETS GO ON WITH THIS DAMNED CHAPTER ALL READY GODDAMIT!**

**Rebecca: Great sis! Thanks SOOO much for fucking yelling in my ear!**

**_WARNING: THESE CHARATCERS ARE WAY OOC. SOME BORING CHARACTERS ARE WHILE SOME ARE STILL IC!_**

**_NOTE: THEY WILL BE LIVING IN APARTMENTS OR ROOMS(depending on how much they paid) ON THE SCHOOL'S CAMPUS LIKE A BOARDING SCHOOL!_**

**AGES:**

**All the students are 17!**

_**Life In Konoha Prep**_

_**Fight For Your Life**_

_Recap:_

_"Hey! I am definatly not a girl! And I have had enough of you girls! Who gives a fuck if your on your period or not!" Kabuto defended. "How dare you claim were on our period yet YELL IT OUT LOUD!" Sakura and Rebecca screamed running after Kabuto jumping over the rest of the class that are still on the floor._

After 20min of Chase-Kabuto, Kabuto was tied up in a corner, bleeding. "Okay class, the entertainment is done for now so off to lunch. Ino, hand this to the lunch lady so you guys get extra time, because i'm soo nice." Kakashi said handing a piece of paper to Ino. Death and Hell sweatdropped.

The rest of the class was already in the hallway. "LUNCH!" The Haruno twins yelled, Kabuto over their shoulders, banging him into lockers because he screamed like a girl. "Girls! Please hand over our sissy so we can go to lunch." Neji said, venom dripped in his voice. "Your not the boss of him. We _are_ so go find your own _sissy_." Rebecca said. Kabuto started panicking.

"Neji! Gaara! Naruto! Kakuro! HELP MEEEEEE!" Kabuto screamed as the girls ran to the lunch room. "Poor guy. He'll never be able to breathe again." Gaara said. "Whys that?" Naruto asked. "You moron. The girls still own make-up. Ino and Candice own most of the really girly-girl stuff. After almost an hour, the Kabuto we knew will be Kabuta, a girl." Neji said. "Kabuta! Kabuta! What a name!" Naruto said, clutching his stomatch.

---

"I'm dying a painfull DEATH! Death, why are you doing this to me!" Kabuto-a screamed as Temari threw him on the floor. Ino fumed. "Hey loser! What the fuck are you doing at our table?" She yelled pointing to Sasuke. "Hey, this isn't owned by you." Sasuke retorted. "Um, yea it is." Sakura said pointing to the words on the table that said 'Owned by Death' written in...blood? "I don't give a fuck." Sasuke said going on to 'cool guy' mode. "If you don't move, I'll have to beat you up then." Sakura yelled and the entire lunch room gasped.

"Sakura! Why won't you ever stop this madness?" Someone yelled as he came running up to them. All the girls currently not in the '_Uchiha Sasuke fanclub_' swooned over him. He had black hair and 'gorgeous' silver eyes as quoted by his fans. (Not of the Hyuuga clan but just silver eyes instead of white.) His hair was fashioned in a way like Sasuke's. Spiked in the back with maybe 1 or 2 strands in his face. "Ug. That 'Moonlight' kid again?" "He's part of Rebelz, right?" "Ug, he makes me sick just looking at him!" "Yeah! And I heard he has a crush on Rebecca!" Were some of the comments students made. "Moonlight?" Sasuke questioned.

---

"Moonlight is my nick-name. I'm Kilegia Todd." Said, er-m, Todd. "Todd! Stop getting into our business. This Uchiha-ass won't get off our table! Besides, I'd love to see my sister kick this kid's ass!" Rebecca yelled. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIIIIGHTTT!" Was the chanting. Sasuke stood, putting his hands cooly into his pockets. "STOP THIS MADNESSSSSS! YOUTHFUL PEOPLE SHOULD FIGHT, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" Some weird guy yelled. His black hair was in a bowl-cut shape. He had bug-eyes and catepillar eyebrows along with wearing a green spandex. He finally fell to the ground once he was ignored.

_**With the loser table...**_

"OMG! Lee's in trouble! Lets leave him there." Says someone with brown hair and eyes, looks like he has underwear on his head, has 12 bags of chips in his hand and is really, really, fat. _Akimichi Choji_

"Troublesome" Says someone with brown hair fashioned in a pony-tail, brown eyes, and it looks like he just fell asleep. _Nara Shikamaru_

"This really _bugs_ me, get it, bugs? And I love bugs? -lol-" Says a boy with spiked brown hair, eyes hidden behind 'mysterious' glasses, and has a _very_ bad sense of humor. _Aburame Shino_

"Shino, shut the fuck up. -hyperventalates- OMG! My chips! Where the fuck are my chips! NOOOO! -dies-" Choji screamed

"Arf!" Says a dog._ Akamaru_

"Right Akamaru!" Says a boy with spiked brown hair, black dog-like eyes, red face-paint, and carried a red sparkly purse around._ Inuzuka Kiba_

"What did Akamaru say?" Shino asks

"That bugs are gross.." Kiba replies

"What did you sayyyyyyyyyy?" Shino cries

"ARRRRRFFFFFF!" Akamaru whines

"EWWWWW!" Kiba yelles

"AKAMARU! BAD BOY! I KNOW SHINO HAS SEX WITH HIS BUGS BUT THAT IS NO WAY TO SAY IT YOUNG LA-MISTER!" Kiba complained

"I do-NOT have sex with my bugs purse-boy!" Shino argued

---

_**errr, riiiiiight. let's get back to fight, shall we?**_

"Hn. Fighting a girl, eh? This will be easy." Sasuke smirked

"What the fuck did you just say, pretty-boy?" Sakura screamed. Sasuke ran to Sakura and _tried_ to punch her but she ducked _easily_ and punched his face. "NOOOOOOO!" Screamed the _Uchiha Sasuke fanclub._

"Lucky shot" Sasuke said, clutching his face.

"Lucky for you that I didn't hit my hardest." Sakura retorded as she ran to Rebecca and whispered something in her ear. "Right" Rebecca said. She then told the gang members and they all laughed.

After 5min or so, Rebecca yawned. _This is so boring. She won't use it yet. She's tiring him out so that maybe he will give up and she can have a new slave. She's being so lame. Atleast thats not her full strength. 'Cmon Sak. Just take it out, aim at the heart the pull the trigger then his life will be done._ After her 'long thought' she took out her iPod and turned it on. _Where is my fave song? Oh, here it is!_ Then she let the song play out while she closed her eyes.

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough   
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all...**

You're sick of feeling down  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough   
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know) I know (I know) I know  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know) you know (you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know) you know (you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know) I know (I know) I know  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love   
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

She waited for the next song to play. _Why does Sakura like this song?_ She asked herself about the next song playing.

**I know what you're doing,  
I see it all to clear  
I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears  
You really had me going, wishing on a star  
But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far  
I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn  
Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born  
There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide  
You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why**

I say good-bye...

'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care   
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay

Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about?   
I used to be so certain and I can't figure out  
What is this attraction? I only feel the pain  
There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame Will it ever change?

'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting   
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway...

I've come to find  
I may never know  
Your changing mind  
Is it friend or foe?

I rise above  
Or sink below  
With every time  
You come and go   
Please don't come and go

'Cause I am barely breathing   
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding   
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway

She opened her eyes to see that the fight was almost over. As always, Sakura was fine. Sasuke, on the other hand, was all bloody. "Now, your demise, for under-estimating me. Unless, you will be my slave. Do whatever I say and I'll spare your pathetic life." She said while taking out a gun. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the cursed weapon. "Never" He said. "Fine, don't complain about it when your gone." Sakura said. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, someone kicked the gun out of her hands. "HIYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Screamed the person.

(/voices in background/)

"Kathryn! You shouldn't have done that!" Screamed a brown-haired girl with blue cat-like eyes, and some 'real' whiskers surrounding her semi-pink nose. _Makumi Alycia_

"Do you want to die?" Todd yelled._Kilegia Todd_

"Kathryn! Are you just trying to commit suicide!" Yelled a boy with mid-neck length black hair and stunning blue eyes. _Pojuuki Dylan_

"People! I am Kathryn! I am fearless! I will never back down from Death!" Yelled a girl with brown hair, green eyes, she seemes to be mental, and always has her sparkling bright orange/yellow glasses; she was the one who just kicked the gun down. _Sylecia Kathryn_

"B-but-t K-kath-hryn-chan, I don-nt w-want you-u t-to d-die now." Stuttered a girl with purple hair, white eyes, cousin of Hyuuga Neji, and is very shy._ Hyuuga Hinata_

"Kathryn! You Idiot! Your gonna die! Waiiit. Did Hinata just say a word without stuttering? YAHHHOOOOOOOO!" Yelled a girl with brown hair in two buns, brown eyes, and a weapon belt, complete with numchucks(sp?), kunais, a few pistols, and that thing with the spiky ball at the end of a stick(an/sounds wayyy wrong, well, to me/). _Tenten_

(Back to fight)

_Finally, this is getting interesting, very, very interesting. Sakura the almost-murderer, Sasuke the victim, and Kathryn the savior. But, Sakura won't loose this fight._ Rebecca thought and smirked to herself. "What now, _Kathryn_?" Temari spat out. "What is your reason this time..?" Ino asked, vemon staining her voice. "He's new. You barely know him, besides, he under-estimated Sakura because she's a girl." Candice said, running her fingers through her blond locks. "Oh, so _you_ want to be the next victim? Go right ahead, be my guest, to hell's pit." Rebecca said, playing with her black-ifyed hair. Sakura smirked and said venomously, "Fine. Say, goodnight. All you'll be seeing is dark, black, abyss...". Kathryn ajusted her glasses and ran outside. "wMeMaMkMlMiMnMg" Kabuta tried to say behind the piece of ducktape, glued to his mouth.(an/ I did that to the 'popular' girls once, i didn't get suspended because i said that they did worse to me, which isn't true, so i'd advise that you 'don't try this at home'/)

Temari was about to run after her when a loud _EEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK- AHHHH! OHH NOOOO! THHEEEE CURRSSSEEE THE CURSE!._ The girls knew what the people meant by 'the curse' and the girls smirked while casually walking out of the lunchroom. Once outside, Sakura pulled off Kabuta's tape-glue from her mouth. "OUCHIESSS!" Kabuta shrieked girl-ish-ly. They now officially girl-i-fyed Kabut/a/.

They put hot-pink streaks in hi-erm-her hair, put on some make-up, and changed her clothes. Kabuta was now wearing a black tanktop(complete with a stuffed bra -lol-) and a purple mini-skirt. Yes, if your wondering, the girls also took the liberty to wax her legs. Poor Kabuto, he was officially now, a girl. After 5minutes of playing the _Stare at Kabuta, it's FUN!_ game, all girls were found laughing on the ground. Suddenly a really-fat-girl ran up to them. "Ewww, Kabuto, you look like a girl." She said. "Thats Kabuta to you, fatso!" Kabuta retorted in her original low-pitch girly voice.

"Sukugo Jamie, what the hell to you want, now?" Rebecca asked the fat girl. She was really fat, always had an attitude, she ws also Rebecca's enemy (an: plz don't ask why!), and she was still ugly, as ever. Jamie had almost brown, dirty blond hair, and lime-green eyes. She had on a pink short-sleeve shirt that revealed her bulging stomatch with lime-green capris. "Well, Rebecca, I was looking around the campus and I saw you guys so I decided to talk." Her voice laced with honey. Kabuta stuck up her nose and yelled "Why would we, Death, ever wana talk to some wana-bes like yourself! So just leave us! Besides, we have some 'customers' like, yourself!". Ino clenched her fist and before Jamie could run, she grabbed her by her shirt's collar. "Let me goooo!" She yelled in a high-pitch voice, thus, getting her group's attention.

"Jamie! Jamie-chan! Are you alright?" Yelled another fatso called Jirobu.

**(an: yes, now Jamie will all be like 'Jirobu-kun!' and that kinda crap. well, fat people belong together. not bashing any characters or people since I am chubby and I admit it! they are really fat and obiese(sp? i know i spelled it wrong) so they have like 1mil rolls. and chubby people have just some fat on them like me.)**

"Jirobu-kun! Help meeee!" Jamie cried. Hey, am I psychic or what? Jirobu came running over to Jamie and cried out "Death! What is the meaning of this?". "Must you ask, because if you do, you'll be side-by-side in pain, along with the rest of your group." Temari chuckled. Jirobu cried and screamed "I'm sorry, my little Jamie-chan but, I cannot let the group be pained for your actions!" then ran away. Tears formed and spilled from her eyes as Candice took out alot of weapons along with Ino and Temari. Sakura and Rebecca just clenched their fists and just did their 'target practice' though they needed no practice.

Suddenly Neji walked up for no apparent reason. "What do you want, Sissy Hyuuga?" Sakura asked. "Sorry, no girls around here, Sissy Hyuuga." Rebecca stated. "Haruno, your a girl so you move it. And I am a guy." Sissy Hyuuga said. Ino smirked. "Lets see about that." Right then she kicked him where the sun don't shine. She shrieked like girl and fell onto the ground crying. "Unfortunatly, she's not lying." Ino said, craking up. Neji folded her/his arms across her/his 'manly chest'.

**A/N: Kk thats done. After the next chapter, I won't be typing for awhile since school starts tomorrow(today is septemeber 4, 2006 AKA Labor Day, well, when i typed this...) I finished this 5am and I have been doing this straight from 3pm or yesterday so please don't mind my spelling mistakes and this could be a little, alot WHAKKO! Anyways, Ja!**


	3. New Rooms, Secrets Revealed, and a Kiss

**A/N: Hiya! It's Becca again! -smirks- The beginning of this chapter might be confusing untill the names come but you can tell it's a flashback because it is like_ this_ so that you don't get confused with them thinking it up! Oh and even though the genre is Humor/Romance, it will also be Supernatural starting with this chapter. Since Supernatural isn't the entire thing, I'm not going to change it since there is more Humor and Romance.**

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN NARUTO? But, -grins evily- I _DOOOO_ own my Sasuke-kun!**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun is mine, evil author!**

**Candice: Hey, I'm the author two!**

**Sasuke: Why must you fight over me? -points to disclaimer-**

**Sakura: -gasps- -sobbs- You'll choose the Author over me!**

**Me: Um, Sakura, my name is _Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha_ which means I am you soooo you are Mrs. Uchiha! It's simple!**

**Candice: And I am _Shikamaru's Wife Ino Nara_! So THERE!**

**Ino: Soo I'm you?**

**Sakura: Ino-pig! Where did you come from?**

**Ino: Sakura, jeez, must I explain? Okay it all started seventeen years ago...**

**Sakura: PIG! Thats not what I meant!**

**Shikamaru: I drove her...**

**Sakura: Thank you Shikamaru, now I know what I wanted to know! JEEZ!**

**Candice: Can we get this moving, PLEASE?**

**Me: YESS! So, here's the third chapter b4 school! Well, the first part was and this last part is about 3-4 weeks after school started!**

**SWIN: FINALLY! My own penname!**

**SWSU: Not really...**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP!**

**SWSU: YES SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**AGES:**

**All the students are 17!(incase u forgot, this is that last it's gonna be put up!)**

_**Life in Konoha Prep**_

_**New Rooms, Secrets Revealed, and a Kiss**_

_Recap:_

_"Jirobu-kun! Help meeee!" Jamie cried. Hey, am I psychic or what? Jirobu came running over to Jamie and cried out "Death! What is the meaning of this?". "Must you ask, because if you do, you'll be side-by-side in pain, along with the rest of your group." Temari chuckled. Jirobu cried and screamed "I'm sorry, my little Jamie-chan but, I cannot let the group be pained for your actions!" then ran away. Tears formed and spilled from her eyes as Candice took out alot of weapons along with Ino and Temari. Sakura and Rebecca just clenched their fists and just did their 'target practice' though they needed no practice._

_**(Halloween)**_

_**10 young figures ran atop roofs. The figures looked around 14 years of age. 5 boys and 5 girls. Once they reached their destination, something happened. The moon suddenly turned full from it's original half and it seemed to hover over them. Just then, a black light shone down on them. There was silence, but not for long. Suddenly, all you could hear were screams of pain. The light went away, the moon retreated back into the center of the sky, still full and the figures fell onto the ground.**_

_**After around ten minutes, the figures stood up again. They wore different clothing, all black. The girls had on a strap-less black dress that went to their mid-thigh, black gloves some covering from the middle of their forearm to the tips of their fingers with a black choker and black highheels, while the others had gloves from their elbow and to the beginning of their fingers, exposing them with a white choker and white highheels. The boys had on black pants and a jacket that exposed some of their skin while 4 of them had white shoes the other one had black shoes.**_

_**They stood outside a black, red, and white building, watching them talk. Watching their prey made them smirk, revealing long white, gleaming fangs.**_

_**(Room)**_

_**It seemed like a meeting of some-sort, a clan meeting perhaps. On the wall there was a white circle, a hole in it showing that it wasn't a full circle. It was the Haruno Clan's meeting. It was centered around the head family. Haruno Idabo and Mycia. Idabo had silver and green eyes, he was smiling, mainly because he was being treated like a king with all the attention. Mycia had gorgeous pink hair and black eyes. "Idabo-kun, where are Kabuto, Rebecca, and Sakura?" Mycia asked her husband. He shrugged, thinking that they were just hanging out. "Or..." He said, his eyes widened in that posibility. "I don't think soOOOOO!" She whispered untill the last part when the figures jumped through the window.**_

_**The entire clan gasped and screamed when they realized who they were. Within a matter of seconds, all of them fell to the ground, dead, right before Idabo and Mycia's eyes. Two figures walked from the group and before the remaining members. The head family panicked as they saw their two firsts, their exact replicas. "Kabuto.." Idabo whispered. "Rebecca..." Mycia choked with her tears. The siblings smirked. "So long, mom.." Rebecca said as she bit her mothers neck so low as to kill her and sucked out all her blood, like she did with the rest. "See you, dad.." Kabuto said as he too, bit down. All that was heard was the dying screams.**_

_**"You just had to make the moment so goddamn emotional that this baka over here cried, yes, CRIED!" A red-headed Gaara complained. They suddenly heard a loud snoring noise and found Temari lying on the floor. Kankuro groaned and poked her until she woke. They heard another snoring noise and found Neji hugging a dead body like a teddy bear. Ino put a finger to her lips saying 'shh', she tiptoed over to him, put all her strength into her foot and kicked Neji's area and he woke up screaming in pain.**_

_**"Poor guy..." Kabuto said, thinking about how much it would hurt. Rebecca looked at her short black nails while Sakura laughed. "Whats so funny, Sak?" Rebecca asked. "Are you longing for a manicure right now? Or are you just thinking that they must be cut?" Sakura asked looking at her long green nails. "Cut." Rebecca answered. Candice made a sad face and cried out "Why do you guys get to have the nice gloves while me, Ino, and Temari have to have the ugly white gloves?" Ino stopped her laughing at Neji and yelled "Yeah, why?"**_

_**"Losers," Kabuto said sighing. "Since you guys aren't of the real vampire family and we had to bite you specially to get you to transform, so when you transform, part of your clothing is turned white. The white symbolizes that you have been 'tainted' by vampires of the moon." Rebecca explained. "I have a question!" Temari said childishly while raising her hand. "Yes, Temari?" Sakura said impatiently. "Okay, so when we have children and stuff, will our children be vampires too?" She asked. "That is an irrelavent question." Neji said in a manly-tone. "Sissy Hyuuga, are you trying to be a man now?" Candice asked sighing as her stomatch groweld. "Food?" She asked in a low voice. Rebecca's eyes shined and she screamed "FOOD!" and ran to go trick or treating with the little kids, Candice by her side.**_

_**"BECKY! Your not getting ahead of me this year!" Sakura yelled, running after Rebecca. "Shall we?" Kankuro asked. "We shall!" Neji and Naruto yelled running with the girls. Ino and Temari finished with their makeup and ran after them. Gaara and Kabuto silently followed.**_

xBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!x

(and for u slows, that mean the bell rang! -winks-)

"Be warned, Jamie, be warned." Temari said in a low growl as they headed off to their homerooms to be assigned their dorm rooms.

"SIT DOWNNNNNNN!" Chibi Kakashi on Crack yelled. He looked at the students faces. Now, I will assign dorm rooms. There will be four beds so it will be 2 boys and 2 girls. Now, this is totally at random so don't come and kill me. Not many of you know that this school has four floors. Currently, we are on the 2nd floor and rooms are on the 4th floor. The 3rd floor is a hanging out place and has it's own kitchen, bathrooms, vending machines, arcade, etc. Now starting off, room 406 is Haruno Rebecca, Yakushi Candice, Kilegia Todd, and Pojuuki Dylan. Room 407 is Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikamaru. Room 408 is Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, and Uzamaki Naruto. 409 is Sylecia Kathryn, Makumi Alycia, Sabaku Gaara, and Sabaku Kankuro. 410 is Sabaku Temari, Sukugo Jamie, Haruno Kabuto, and Rock Lee. 411 is Tsuchi Kin, Tayuya, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba.." He trailed off onto the other students.

Rebecca and Candice high-fived. "HELL YEAH!" Sakura sighed. "Do you realize who you've been paired up with for boys?" The two shook their heads. "Todd and Dylan." Rebecca and Candice's eyes lit up for not even a second for some un-known reason. "So, were paired up with them, ne, Candice?"

**In the middle of a gun fight...  
In the center of a restaurant...   
They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
Well, they're never gonna get me,  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves...  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life...will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer...say a prayer!**

Chibi Kakashi on Crack handed out the room keys, holding his beloved Icha Icha Paradise in other hand. "I HAVE JAMIE AND THAT LEE IN MY DORM! NOOOO!" Temari cried as Naruto patted her on the back. "Yeah, and I have Sissy Hyuuga in mine." He said, looking at a picture of him and the gang, ramen in his hands.

**Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,   
I'll kiss your lips again. **

Rebecca walked up to her room and saw a boy with black hair like hers walking right to her door. She noticed the key in his hand with the number '406' on it. _Todd?_ She thought. His silver eyes looked into her green ones as they met at the door. "I'll open it." He said. She frowned and nodded and took a small step back and blushed.

_Why am I friken blushing?_

_**Duh, because we like him.**_

_Jesus, you again?_

_**Hell Friggin YEAH!**_

**They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost,  
My cellmate's a killer, they made me do push-ups (in drag)  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself...am I losing myself!  
Well, I miss my mom,  
Will they give me the chair,  
Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare;  
Ah, nobody knows...all the trouble I've seen! **

She saw that Todd opened it and she walked in straight after him. "Which side do you want?" She asked, a bit soft. Todd noticed this and blushed slightly, thankful Rebecca couldn't see. _She's being nice to me? Wow. Thats a first. Maybe she does like me. Nah, she's way better than that._ He thought. "How about the right?" He asked. The left side was a bit better than the right. Rebecca was sure that he wanted the left. "Thats fine." She said. She looked at the left side, then the right, then the entire room. It was really meant for tomboys and boys. The wallpaper was black and most of the furniture was silver and green.

**Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,   
I'll kiss your lips again.**

She decided to choose her bed later and walked to the balcony. Its floor was a dark shade of green and the railing was black. She looked at the nice scenary. She looked below and saw the pool area. _Well, we have the rest of the day off. Right now it's 5pm and the pool closes at 3am. Classes start at 10 and end at 4. Thankfully, this is the last year this school has highschool so during the summer its transforming fully into a colledge which is where everybody here will stay. I heard from the principal that were staying in the same dorms. Unbelievable..._

**To your room...  
What they ask of you  
Will make you want to say, "So long..."  
Well, I don't remember,  
Why remember...YOU!**

After thinking over, she grabbed her bag that she threw onto the floor and grabbed her swimsuit. She saw that Todd was in deep thought about something so she went straight into the bathroom. She loved the bathroom. The walls were silver, the sink, bathtub, shower, and the toilet were all black. The rugs and the floor was a light shade of green. She changed into an all-black bikini and exited it. Right when she opened the door, she knew she hit Todd in the face with it. Right before his skull could collide with the ground, he noticed that she grabbed both his hands. Right when he stood up straight, their faces were only centimeters apart. Both their faces were entirely red.

**Do you have the keys to the hotel!  
'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire! (FIRE!)**

Not knowing what came over her, Rebecca inched her face closer and kissed him. Todd stood there, shocked. He closed his eyes also, and kissed back. The door bursted open and Candice stood there, wide eyed. After about a minute, they both relized that someone was there, and they broke apart. Cadnice finally fell to the ground. Rebecca's face turned even more red, and she smiled at him. She basically ran to her bag, grabbed a towel, and walked out of the room, kicking Candice aside.

**Life is but a dream for the dead,  
And well I, I won't go down by myself,  
But I'll go down with my friends.  
Now now now now... (I can't explain)  
Now now now... (I can't complain)  
Now now, yeah!**

**A/N: Yes, well, that was a bit unexpected. The song is You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison by My Chemical Romance. Now, next time I update won't be for a while so, Ja Ne!**


	4. When The Wounds Are Revealed, Tears

**A/N: UPDATE! YEAH! In here, will be alot of SasuSaku-goodness & ToddBecca-goodness and maybe some DylanCand & ShikaIno as well or maybe they will be dedicated for the next chapter! -gasps- no reviews yet! well, people basically hate my stories. -shrugs- what can I say. Though authors don't write when they have writes block, I try to. I just write down what I'm thinking and maybe people will like it, maybe not. If you don't review, thats fine with me. I just love to write stuff like this, its pretty fun. Though, I just lurve highschool fics though its really, really overdone. This has alot of flashbacks so be warned.**

_**Life in Konoha Prep**_

_**When the Wounds Are Revelead, Tears are Blood**_

_Recap:_

_Not knowing what came over her, Rebecca inched her face closer and kissed him. Todd stood there, shocked. He closed his eyes also, and kissed back. The door bursted open and Candice stood there, wide eyed. After about a minute, they both relized that someone was there, and they broke apart. Cadnice finally fell to the ground. Rebecca's face turned even more red, and she smiled at him. She basically ran to her bag, grabbed a towel, and walked out of the room, kicking Candice aside._

She found that the pool was finally empty. She sighed because she hated the loudness. "Fancy meeting you here" A voice chimed. She turned to see her bi sis. "Watev, Kabuta." Kabuta was furious. "I AM NOT BI! I AM A GUY AND MY NAME IS HARUNO KABUTO!!!!!!!" Kabuta/Kabuto screeched. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Riiiiiiiiiiiight." She said as she dived into the pool. Kabuto was soo mad at his sister's actions that he stomped to the stairs and ran up them, falling face first and sliding down for about 5 times untill finally he fully ran up to the 2nd floor and etc.

Rebecca heard the door open and close then she saw Todd in just black trunks. She turned her head to blush because she caught herself staring at his 8-pack chest. _Damn. Since when do I have hormones? WHEN DID I HAVE HUMAN TRAITS?_ She yelled to herself, in her head, ofcourse. He placed his towel on a lounge chair and carelesly jumped in. He did some laps around the pool while she just floated like a frog on a lilypad. "AWWWW! AREN'T THEY THE CUTEST COUPLE!" They heard someone scream. There stood Jamie, Tayuya, and Kin, all laughing.

Todd nearly choked on the water. Rebecca was offended. They weren't even a couple_ yet..._ "Excuse me?" Rebecca asked. "What? Do you need a hearing aid now?" Kin teased. Rebecca smirked. "If I need a hearing aid to figure out what little weak fish are saying to a big strong shark, then yes, I need one but the fish might also need one to be placed on their graves." Rebecca said, slowly getting out of the pool and walking twords them. "Aren't I right, fish?" She asked them in their face, her eyes glowing red.

Todd was scared just at her tone of voice. "DO I???!!!" She basically screamed. They all shook their heads and ran. Todd chuckled nervously. "What was with the fish and shark thing?" Todd asked. Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I was watching a documentary about Sharks and about how they eat the fish which was pretty awsome.." She rambled on and on. _Its cute when she rambles..._ He then shook his head. Suddenly, they all heard a loud BOOM and they looked to see a very angry Sakura standing out the balcony, the shattered glass door behind her, and a very shocked Sasuke flying out the window and into the pool. He basically fell ontop of Rebecca, making her drown under his weight.

(A/N: NO I AM NOT SAYING THAT SASUKE-KUN IS FAT! Its just that with the sudden weight of someone heavier than you makes you loose balance and drown with invisuble weight pushing you.)

Todd panicked and saw that Sakura panicked as well as rushing down the stairs. He swam under and picked up Rebecca bridal style dragging Sasuke along as well. When Sakura came down, she saw Sasuke regaining conciousness and Todd giving Rebecca CPR or mouth-to-mouth. Sakura was trying to run to her twin to help her but slipped and fell onto Sasuke, face to face, mouth to mouth, lips to lips. That happened right when he regained conciousness, just enough time to see Sakura slipping and falling right ontop of him. She surprised them both by kissing him, he surprised them both by kissing back. Rebecca regained her breath just in time to see her twin's slip-n-kiss. _Do all Harunos loose their first kiss like this?_ Rebecca asked when remembering Kabuto's first kiss with Temari.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_The two gangs were all 13 and all chasing each-other. Tenten thought her and Temari were safe untill Kabuto snuck behind them. Tenten screamed so loud that Kabuto closed his eyes and she pushed him, again, face to face, mouth to mouth, and lips to lips, with Temari. Of course, the Haruno surprises them by kissing first._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_There should be a code for Harunos that they have to have their first kiss by accident and make the first move._ Rebecca thought, watching her twin and the Uchiha makeout. "Sooooo..." Rebecca started, feeling very awkward. "Thanks, for saving my life." She finished, hugging him. "Your welcome." Todd said, blushing like a friggin tomatoe. "But, why did you? Why did you save me?" Rebecca inquired. "B-bec-caus-se-e..." He stuttered. "Wait, are those rumores true?" She looked up at him, oh how he loved her emerald green eyes. He merely nodded, she hugged him tighter then stopped. "But why? Why do you like me? I am always a bitch to you and your group." He sighed. "Well..." He said then trailed onto what happened in 6th, 7th, and 8th grade.

(Gaara: oh great, another flashback.

Temari: shut up! -cheers for flashback-)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_(6th grade)_

_Todd ran around the basketball court of their 'playground'. The boy bullies came around._

_"MOONLIGHT!" Neji yelled. Todd turned his head. "What?" He asked, carelessly. It was his first year after all. "Your new, now," Neji smirked, "you need an intitiation." He and his friends were reading their knives and fists. Rebecca jumped infront of him right before they could lay a finger on him._

_"Rebecca, what the fuck are you doing?" Rebecca smirked as the gang walked up behind her, covering up Todd as well. "I could ask you the same thing, Neji." She retorted._

_"Initiating the new kid like we all did, me, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro." Rebecca snorted as his reply._

_"Neji. that was your initiation to the gang. He's just another kid and isn't joing your group so he has no initiation. Now, leave, or face me." She said, tightning her fists. Neji smirked._

_"Thought I heard you were the best fighter in the school with your twin Sakura, I never saw you fight first hand. If you cannot beat me, the leader of Midnight, then, you must leave your own group." He said, confidently._

_"Okay, but, if you loose, you must resign your leadership to my brother and never talk back to me or my friends ever again, which _will_ happen." She agreed. They shook._

_"Oh and, Sissy Hyuuga, you can use any weapons you want but I just prefer the street fighting style for myself. Oh and I won't report your use of any weapon or any fights in this school because I encourage them." She stated, getting in a ready stance._

_Neji smirked while taking his gun from its pouch. Sakura stood on outside of their 'arena' and started to count down._

_"3, 2, 1, ...," She paused, "BEGIN!"_

_In a swift shot, Neji aimed his bullet at her heart, but, she jumped hight in the air and kicked him, bringing him down in one move. He was pronounced unconcious and the loser._

_"Haruno Rebecca is the victor in the match against Hyuuga Neji." Sakura stated proudly. Todd started to walk towrds her but she walked away with her friends._

_(7th Grade)_

_Todd walked into the classroom, once he was above his seat, Neji pulled it out from underhim once he was about to sit, so he fell. The next day, neon orange paint was above the door and right when Todd opened it, it fell on his brandnew, VERY EXPENSIVE, clothing with the Midnight gang laughing in the background. So the next day, Todd bumped into Rebecca in the doorway. _

_"Im sorry." He apologized. She smiled. _

_"Its alright." She said. _

_"Todd?" She asked when he put his hand on the door handle. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Um, what was our History homework?" But he never got to answer her because right when they walked in together neon pink pain splattered on them. Rebecca looked up to see her brother, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Kankuro laughing their asses off. "Do you want me to kick their asses?" She asked. He shrugged._

_"Well, this would be the second day they splattered paint on my new clothes, but, I'm used to it now. Yesturday was neon orange." He laughed. A vein popped on her large forhead._

_"THIS ISN'T THE FIRST DAY YOU SHITHEADS DID THIS?!" She yelled. The guys looked up to see a very, very, VERY pissed off Rebecca. She chased them untill they fell out of the 4th floor window and fell into the spiky trees. Todd cowered in the doorway, scared of her temper. She was surprisingly nice when she came and hugged him._

_"They won't play pranks on you again, I'll make sure of it. I they do, just tell me, k?" She asked._

_"K" He answered, semi-in-fear. She smiled and walked to her seat, making it all neon-pinkishlynessiness._

_(8th Grade)_

_Todd and his own gang were sitting at their table. Gaara and Kankuro started pushing his friends off their seat and sat next to him. "Yes?" Todd asked, nervously. Gaara took out a knife and pushed it against Todd's throat. "You purposly slammed five doors in my face today. Now die." He said while pushing it deeper in Todd's throat. He didn't move an inch. He didn't show any sign of pain. Gaara was angry. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO SCREAM AND BEG ME NOT TO END YOUR LIFE GODDAMNIT!" He yelled while almost cutting his head off is Rebecca hadn't took her own knife onto Gaara's throat._

_"Picking on those who don't denfend themselves and show no sign of pain or agaony mean that they don't care and you'll be kicked out of Midnight if you pull one more stunt like that." Rebecca said, slowly retreating her knife into her pocket. She grabbed Todd's hand and dragged him to the nurse. She knew the nurse was out so she unlocked the lock on the door and wrapped Todd's neck herself. "Are you alright?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Thanks, for all you've done for me so far." He said after she was done and left._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rebecca smirked. "Do you even know why I did those things?" she asked. Todd shook his head in his own stupid manner. She laughed. He smiled. He never heard her laugh before.

"Because I like you. You are the only who really makes me smile and the first person to make me laugh." She said. They both smiled an kissed.

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive**_

_**When your beside me**_

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sakura sat on her bed, thinking over what just happened. She just loved her room. It was mainly green and had some blue. Both her and Sasuke's beds were blue while Ino and Shikamaru's were green. The furniture, walls, and carpet were all green. The bathroom was all blue. Her favorite place was the balcony. She would occasionly see her sister looking as well and wave. The floor was a dark blue and the railings were dark green.

She looked at the calendar. _Shit, shit, SHIT! Gotta tell Ino!_ Her mind screamed as she circled the date unknowingly and ran out to seek Ino. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked in the room, happy, for once. He wanted to see the date and checked the calendar and saw that today and another day were circled.

OCTOBER

**SATURDAY: 7 (FULL MOON)**

**FRIDAY: 13**

**TUESDAY: 31 (HALLOWEEN)**

He was very curious. _Did she circle today for the full moon?_ He wondered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Finally, it was night time, the moon shone brightly, mainly over the school. Sakura, Rebecca, Ino, Candice, Temari, Kabuto, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro snuck out. Unfortunatly, Sasuke was awake the entire time and only opened his yes when both girls left the room and went to the balcony to see what was going on. Fortunatly, he had a perfect view of them but they couldn't see him. The dark light shone on all of them, no screaming this time. Temari and Kabuto entered their room, 410. Their fangs visible when it sunk into their victims, Lee and Jamie. They couldn't kill them but just suck enough blood to hold them over untill their next night, Friday the 13th.

Sakura and Ino went into room 408. They sucked some blood from Hinata and Tenten. Rebecca, Candice, Gaara, and Kankuro went into 411 and had the blood of Kin, Tayuya, Shino, and Kiba. Finally, Naruto and Neji went into room 409 to their victims of Kathryn and Alycia.

Sasuke was shocked. He heard the door creak open so he shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. Sakura and Ino started to talk.

"Finally, we haven't had a constant feast like this for years! The last time was the killing of my clan!" Sakura happily said. Ino smiled. "Yeah! Now, this month, we had tonight and we still have Friday the 13th AND Halloween so celebrate your parents 3-year DEATH!" Ino agreed.

Once Ino went into the bathroom, Sakura walked over to Sasuke's bed. "Sasuke, I know your awake. I know you saw everything. I won't tell on you." She whispered. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Promise?" He asked. "Promise." She said and kissed him, sealing their promise. After, Sakura went to the balcony and the dark light turned her back into her human form. She walked in made sure that Sasuke looked like he was sleeping so that nobody suspects it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After returning back to 'normal', Rebecca and Candice walked into their room and sliding into their respective beds. Candice cursed Rebecca that she just _had_ to have the closest bed to the balcony but her bed was pretty close to Todd's, and Rebecca was happy about that.

Candice watched in the background that Rebecca would contiously peek at Todd. _Why is she acting so weird?_ and she found herself looking at Dylan. Of course, it just _had_ to be a really hot day so the guys only had their boxers on and the girls had on their bras and underwear. She watched his chest heave up and down, seeing his 6-packs. _Damn._ Her mind screamed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Suddenly, she found herself in a white wedding gown, standing at the entrance of the aisle. Everybody looked at her, she just walked forward. Seeing her bridesmaids, Rebecca, Candice, Ino, and Temari smiling at her. Once her eyes went to the _extremely handsome_ man standing next to the priest. _He looks like..._ Sasuke smiled at her and took her hand as they stood infront of the priest. She felt the wedding ring on her finger and saw Sasuke's on his own finger. "Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura to be your wife?" "I do." The priest nodded. "And do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband?" "I do." The priest then smiled. "Now," He said, turning to Sasuke, "you may kiss the bride." And then, they kissed, finally married._

Sakura woke up, sweat beading her forehead. Ino walked over to her. "Sak, are you alright?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I probably just need some fresh air." She answered. Ino nodded and fell back asleep. Sakura then walked out onto the baclony, letting the cool wind blow on her face. She heard the newly-repaired glass door slide. Sasuke leaned against the railing next to her. She tried so hard not to blush because he only had his boxers. He almost fainted because she was only wearing her bra and underwear, thus I stated before.

"I woke up because of the greatest dream i've had in years." Sakura said, trying to cut through the thick silence. Sasuke smirked. "And what would that be? Who was it about?" He asked curiously.

"Mainly, me and you." He chuckled.

"What are we a couple now?" She laughed.

"Dunno, you tell me." He smirked at her comment.

"Well, do you _want_ to be a couple?"

"Maybe..." She said childishly making his roll his eyes.

"I take that as a yes..." She smiled.

"Then you take my maybes right!" She said kissing him.

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive**_

_**When your beside me**_

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

Unknown to them, Ino watched and heard everything. Her cerulean blue eyes turned into slits, glaring at them. _How dare she! First, she talks with a loser, now shes kissing a loser! and FINALLY, her BOYFRIEND is a LOSER! I don't give a fuck if Sasuke is gorgeous, he's a LOSER!!!!_ She heard talking in the background and found out Shikamaru was talking to himself. She inched closer.

"gr. this is so troublesome! AH SHINO! get those beetles away from me! KIBA! your dog pissed on my homework! what? i don't do my homework! i did my homework, my 5 problems out of 50! GASP! is that a -dramatic pause- SQUIRREL?" he then fell off his bed, colliding his skull with Ino's foot. "OWWWWW!" She screamed as she fell onto the floor. "Im soo sorry!" Shikamaru said while getting up to help Ino up. When he pulled her up, he fell backwords onto his bed, Ino ontop of him, face to face. Both were obviously blushing.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura was laughing behind the glass at the sceen. Sakura had told Sasuke about her dream and he looked, happy. GASP! Uchiha Sasuke about someones dream?! What has the world come to?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kabuto was happy. Temari was happy. Jamie and Lee were locked out of their room. Why? Ohhh, lets just say that Temari will soon have kids, Kabuto's kids, shall we? Hopefully, you'll know what Im talking about. If you don't, you have issues. Jamie was disgusted at Temari's groans and Kabuto's 'oh Temari's. Lee on the otherhand, was interested. He wanted to know what it was like. OH GOD! JUST FUCKING SHOOT ME!!!! he wanted to try it, so, he tried it with, the wall because Jamie wasn't good enough.

"Oh wall! YOU TURN ME ON!" Lee shrieked to the wall. Jamie just ran down the stairs so she could sleep on the couch, forever. She was still shaking because she could STILL hear groans from Kabuto, Temari, Lee, and the Wall.

**A/N: Right then, my mind stopped. Sry but I have nothing else. I wrote this on Friday the 13th yet post it after November 19th! Im so great, aren't I???**


	5. DISCONTINUED

**a/n: this is NOT a chapter. Im just saying something that may break your heart or, just think of me sticking a huge baind-aid on your heart. This story, Life in Konoha Prep, is DONE. Discontinued. Stopped. Hoop-lah-ka-baba!(just made it up) well, it isn't going anywhere and i have no inspiration for it. i hate it just as much as the next person. It will be deleted soon and there will never be a next chapter. i have no plot or ANYTHING!!! like i have for my other stories. so, im sorry i broke your hearts or i am happy that i repaired them**

**-Becca OUT!!!**

**-Candice OUTTA HERE!!!!!!**


End file.
